<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Travelers by Rare_Shipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770505">Just Travelers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_Shipper/pseuds/Rare_Shipper'>Rare_Shipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alchemy, BAMF!Alphonse Elric, BAMF!May Chang, F/M, Fuck White Walkers, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Starks and Elrics for the win, They're going to turn the stark kids into monsters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:27:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_Shipper/pseuds/Rare_Shipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In his journey to learn, Alphonse Elric and his companions end up in Westeros. And as they try to find a way back, they touch the lives of those around them and changes fate of Westeros irrevocably.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Mei Chan | May Chang/Alphonse Elric, More to be added - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, everyone! I've been wanting to write this crossover since forever but there has never been any significant ASOIAF crossover with FMA and this is largely experimental for me. I've never written a crossover of two epic stories like this. So I was unsure. But I've decided to finally sit down and write a prologue after deciding at which point of the ASOIAF timeline I should start. I still haven't decided a lot of things and I'll just make it up as I go.</p><p>On that Note, I need a beta to check over my work and discuss plot. Preferably someone who has read ASOIAF books and knows them thoroughly because I haven't. Don't kill me! I know a fair bit from wiki and fanfics but I need someone who knows in depth so that I can discuss plot points and ideas with them and have them confirm if they would work with the book material.</p><p>Anyways, thanks for reading and please do tell what you thought of it so far.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Garth loved Lannisport. Not because of abstract things like nature and love for the land or the sea. Neither because of its oh so stellar populace. The Seven know Lannisport had more than its fair share of scum who like to lord over them.</p>
<p><br/>No, he loved it for the diversity, the hustle and bustle and the organised chaos. It might sound strange. It even did to his fellow workers. But as someone who worked at the docks, there was nothing more beautiful and intoxicating than the sheer enormity and magnitude of the place. Hm… perhaps he was strange. That was what his father said when he had found little Garth beating a stick against hardwood and tapping his own feet in sync with the rhythm he created. He liked strange things. Well… strange compared to the people be grew up around.</p>
<p><br/>However, his strangeness didn't really affect his work as a dock worker. It might even have increased his efficiency. After all, not many dock workers did their work with as much enthusiasm or speed as he. The extra coins he got for those helped.</p>
<p><br/>His eyes roamed over the line of newly docked ships. It had been a while since the whole of Lannister fleet had been home. Most of the time, there would be at least two or three missing, out on a voyage or another. He remembered once there had been only three Lannister ships at the dock, the rest out and about on the sea.</p>
<p><br/>The sun was now touching the sea on the west side, spreading its red hue into the sea and the sky at the same time. "Garth!" A voice from near the ships bellowed. "Get yer arse over 'ere. We got to work!"</p>
<p><br/>"Coming!" He bellowed back even as he made his way to the ships. Work… that about sounded right. Even unloading the cargo would ….. Garth couldn't help but sigh as he made an, close to accurate, estimation. This was going to take a while.</p>
<p><br/>As he heaved one thing or another and took them into their designated warehouses, he couldn't help but notice all the different people that came down from the ships. Of course, there were your regular Westerosi and people from Westerlands. Those weren't what interested him. He had grown up watching them. No, what always caught his eyes were the features that you would see less and less the further inland you go.</p>
<p><br/>Some people had brown skin, some had black, some bronze, some in between and some even shimmered golden in the sun. Some would have huge eyes and some small and some slanted, with varying colours you wouldn't see in a typical Westerosi. And their attires! If nothing else, one glance at their clothes and you would know where they were from. Some Summer Islanders even left a part of their upper body nude!</p>
<p><br/>It was another reason he loved this place. It drove home just how big the world was. Especially to someone like him, who had never seen anything outside of this part of the Westerlands, the very thought of it was breathtaking. He had always dreamed about travelling the world, seeing all those different places and meeting all those different people. But alas! Some dreams remained dreams.</p>
<p><br/>"Hello, Garth!" A voice chirped behind him.</p>
<p><br/>Speaking of different people…. He turned around, coming face to face with a slender girl of Yi-Tish features. Angled face, slanted eyes but always with a smile on her lips.</p>
<p><br/>"Hello, May," he greeted the girl, smiling. May Chang, as she had introduced herself, was somewhat of an oddity in Lannisport. In fact, her whole family was odd. She had appeared with her husband and his cousins about six months ago, saying that they were just travellers and needed a place to settle and replenish their resources and money for a while. And, just like that, the family integrated themselves into the daily lives of the people of Lannisport.</p>
<p><br/>How, you ask? Well, Garth couldn't give a clear answer if he wanted to. One day, they were walking into the area of the port with a slightly lost look on their faces and the next, they were everywhere.</p>
<p><br/>You need help repairing something at your house? The man with golden hair and eyes and an easy smile would be there. He would take the damaged object for a day and the next day, he would give it back, good as new. Oh you need to have clothes and ornaments made? May Chang would take only a few days to deliver whatever you ordered, whereas others would take weeks. Need someone to protect your caravan on the road? Those buff cousins of theirs would take the job. Oh, what's that? Your children want to learn their letters and numbers? Well that's a job for both the husband and the wife.</p>
<p><br/>Not that they did it for free. Oh no. They took money. But unlike some thieves in the guise of businessmen and craftsmen, they took the exact prices of their services and not one penny more. And while in some cases - like protecting and teaching children - these were not always fixed, they were always reasonable.</p>
<p><br/>No one who took their service could say they couldn't afford their service. Not to say, they were making jewelleries of golds and diamonds for peasants. No, whenever they made something for someone, it was always from materials they could afford. Garth wouldn't be surprised if they were actually making individual things according to the status and money of the people who ordered them. For people who were making their livelihood from offering all kinds of services, they were surprisingly pleasant. They weren't exploiting people and that, in itself, was odd.</p>
<p><br/>"Need help?" May's voice cut through his musings and he looked at her. She was gesturing at the heavy bag on his shoulder and he realised his legs were buckling under him slightly under the weight. He must have been carrying it for too long. He quickly shook his head. Honestly he would love for some help but he wasn't going to ask for it, especially from a woman. The lie must have shown on his face because May rolled her eyes and sighed.</p>
<p><br/>"Nonsense," she muttered as she reached forward and grabbed the bag, heaving it and then putting it on her own shoulder with a grunt of effort. He stumbled slightly and panted, feeling relieved.</p>
<p><br/>She rolled her eyes again. "See? Was that so hard?" She muttered something under her breathe that went along the lines of 'stupid'. He didn't know whether to laugh or get offended.</p>
<p><br/>"Now come on! Show me the way!" She said as she started walking in the direction he had been going, the usual frown of effort and concentration he'd been sporting until now absent on her face. That was another odd thing about this girl. Her slender figure belied an enormous amount of strength. More so than most men he'd known his whole life. Definitely more than himself. Most women didn't lift anything heavier than one or two pitchers of water.</p>
<p><br/>Garth guided her to the warehouse. It was only after she put the bag down and they made their way out that he asked the question that was on his mind.</p>
<p><br/>"Are you done with the dolls?"</p>
<p><br/>"Yes. I'll give them to you tomorrow. Your sister will be a very happy girl."</p>
<p><br/>A grin split his face. His sister, only turning ten this month, love playing with dolls. But all her dolls were damaged and cracked. He had been saving up money to buy her a good one for a while. But he had decided to try and ask May first. That was the best decision he could have made. Three silver stags for three good quality dolls. It was a good deal. May was right. Little Ellie was going to be very happy.</p>
<p><br/>"That's great!" He exclaimed. "Honestly I don't know what we're going to do when you leave."</p>
<p><br/>The look on her face as he said that made him pause. "Wait… are you leaving soon?"</p>
<p><br/>A nod was his answer.</p>
<p><br/>"When?"</p>
<p><br/>"In a few days. Jerso and Zampano should be back soon."</p>
<p><br/>Ah, those cousins of her husband's. To be frank, they looked nothing like the man. One even was as black as a Summer Islander. So either his grandfather was a manwhore who took in all his kids or they were lying. Both of those were possible but if Garth had to bet, he would bet on the latter. He wouldn't begrudge them if that was the case. Everyone had a secret or two.</p>
<p><br/>He reached the ships and ascended the stairs, only stopping at the top before turning to look at May, who was a few steps below him. He gave her a small smile. "Well, I wish you luck in your journeys."</p>
<p><br/>She expected her to smile back and thank him and wish him luck, as she always did in these kinds of conversations. But she didn't. Instead, her eyes widened in horror as she looked at something beyond him. He frowned and turned around, trying to find what she had seen to give such a reaction. He didn't have to try for long.</p>
<p><br/>In the distance, he could see a huge flagship and someone was standing on the deck, against the railing, with a torch in his hand. Said hand was pulled back and then pushed forward as the man threw the torch with all his might, aimed straight for - his breathe hitched - the ship he was standing on!</p>
<p><br/>'MOVE!', his mind screamed at him. But his body refused to obey, his legs frozen in place, even as the torch got closer and closer and closer. And he knew - he just knew - that it was going to hit him. But his thrice damned legs refused to move and all he could do was wait and meet his end.</p>
<p><br/>And then something blurred into his view and, suddenly, May was there, worry and concern yet fierce determination in her eyes as she threw herself towards him. Before he knew it, there was a hand around his waist and he was being pulled off the ship. For a moment, it seemed like he was flying, as he and May sailed through the air. And then they were on the ground, with May rolling both of their bodies so they wouldn't break anything.</p>
<p><br/>The breathe was knocked out of him and he took a moment to regain it before looking towards the ship. His eyes widened at the sight in front of him. The touch had struck the place he had been standing on and now the fire had spread, consuming the hardwood that made the ship.</p>
<p><br/>He stared for a few moments, uncomprehending, before screams and bellows cut through the haze in his mind. He looked around frantically, seeing the other ships similarly ablaze and workers running across the deck to try and get away.</p>
<p><br/>"Under," he whispered, "there are workers under the deck. THERE ARE WORKERS UNDER THE DECK!" He had never screamed so loud but he needed someone to know and they needed to stop running around like headless chickens and help! People were going to die!</p>
<p><br/>He turned to look at May, to ask her to leave, only to find she wasn't there. She had only turn a bit to find her - she was running towards the ships. "No!" He yelled as he got up and ran after her. He needed to get her away! "What are you doing, you idiot?!"</p>
<p><br/>But she either didn't hear him or ignored him. She kept running and he could strange knives slide into her hand from seemingly nowhere, setting between her fingers. What was she going to do with those? Stab the ships?</p>
<p><br/>He paused in his run in the next moment because that was exactly what she did. Five knives sunk into the hardwood of the ship in a circle and five others sunk into the ground just beside her feet, which blurred, creating a pattern inside the circle of the knives. She then knelt and pressed a hand in the middle. Garth would never forget what he saw next.</p>
<p><br/>The circle of knives in the ground flashed green and, as if in response, the knives attached to the ship flashed as well. The next moment, there was a loud crash as the wood seemed to explode inside out, leaving a hold large enough for two grown men to get in or out. And the workers who had been trapped there took full advantage, jumping out in throes. Some landed on the dock while others jumped into water but they got away.</p>
<p><br/>He was too busy gaping at the scene to notice the man approaching them until he heard him yell out in a strange language. He turned to see Alphonse Elric - the woman's husband - run towards her with a panic and worry in his eyes.</p>
<p><br/>He didn't even seem to see Garth as he ran to the woman and hugged her tightly before pulling back and running his hands all over her, clearly checking if she was injured. He was speaking in an unfamiliar language - perhaps that was the tongue of his home, though he couldn't quite tell what the language was; panic was evident in his voice. May murmured reassuringly in the same language. The man seemed to slump in relief before he kissed her forehead.</p>
<p><br/><em>If only every man loved their woman so</em>, he mused.</p>
<p><br/>It was then May pulled back and spoke again in the same language, looking around. The man then seemed to finally see his surroundings, his worry replaced by grim determination. It was then May decided to speak in the Common Tongue.</p>
<p><br/>"You take care of the fire," she said, "I'll get the workers out."</p>
<p><br/>A few minutes ago, he would have scoffed at the notion that only two persons, one a woman at that, would be capable of such a feat. But now, after seeing what May did, he wasn't so sure.</p>
<p><br/>Finally, May seemed to notice his presence. She made his way to him, a frown of worry in her face. "What are you still doing here? Go before you get hurt!"</p>
<p><br/>"But…. There are people… I can help get them out!"</p>
<p><br/>"No buts! You won't be able to help them and you'll only get yourself hurt."</p>
<p><br/>He bristled at being dismissed so lightly by a woman. He was about to snap at her when Alphonse came up behind her and smiled reassuringly at him.</p>
<p><br/>"Go! You have a sister at home, right? She'll be worried about you. We'll take care of this."</p>
<p><br/>The thought of little Ellie finally got through to him. That was right. Ellie was waiting. If - when - she heard about the fire, she would definitely come looking for him. And if that happened…. No, he wouldn't risk her getting hurt.</p>
<p><br/>He looked at the two of them. "Are you sure?"</p>
<p><br/>The two nodded in sync. "Go!" May ordered and this time, he couldn't bring himself to get offended. He turned and ran as fast as possible towards his house.</p>
<p><br/>He met Ellie on the way. She had been running towards the docks to see if her 'big brother Gar' was okay. He hugged her tightly, murmuring softly in her ear that he was okay and that he wasn't hurt. For the first time in a long time, he picked her up and put her in his arms as he walked to his home.</p>
<p><br/>His father and brothers were home, frantically searching the house and Donnie was about to leave to search for them. The moment they saw them, they jumped on them, tackling them and telling how worried they were and don't they ever scare them like that ever again and they were going to get the beatings of their lives if they did. He laughed and clutched them tightly. He had never been more glad to be home.</p>
<p><br/>The next morning, he found three beautiful dolls on his doorstep with a note lying on in between them. 'For your sister,' it said, 'Goodbye.'</p>
<p><br/>The next morning, the news of the fire spread like the fire itself and so did the reason behind it. The Greyjoys had attacked the Lannister fleet in an act of war, rebelling against the Crown. And smallfolks who could handle themselves at the sea would be recruited for the war.</p>
<p><br/>The next morning, Garth went to the docks and most of the Lannister ships burned. Those ships had huge holes in them. Holes, he found, that the workers that had been under the deck had used to escape. There were casualties, of course. But most survived. That was what mattered.</p>
<p><br/>The next day, he heard rumours about how, after a while, the fire had started to seemingly put themselves out. No one knew how but some say they saw a cloaked and hooded figure appear and disappear within moments, leaving nothing but a whisper of wind and snuffed out flames behind him.</p>
<p><br/>There was no doubt in his mind who was responsible for that. <em>You take care of the fire, I'll get the workers out.</em></p>
<p><br/>"Who are you?" Garth wondered for the thousandth time. Even as he murmured the question to himself, he knew the answer they would give. It was the answer they had always given when asked that question.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>We're just travellers.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Robert Baratheon and Ned Stark fight alongside the most peculiar persons.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, I would like to say again that I haven't read the books and I am mostly following the show and incorporation some book elements where I feel they fit better. These elements, I take from the internet. Also I have no beta. So mistakes are inevitable. If you see any, please do point them out. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames are not. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"What's this?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't just stand on that, Alphonse?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'll be fine. What's the worst that could happen?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Famous last words."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This seems like a…."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Al, move!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't come near!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"ALPHONSE!"</em>
</p><p>Alphonse woke up with a gasp, sweat dripping down his temple. It took a moment for him to bring his thundering heart under control. Groaning, he leaned forward and buried his face into his hands as the memories flooded him, made afresh by his recurring nightmare.</p><p>"Nightmare?"  A soft voice murmured behind him. He turned around, a small smile spreading across his lips as he caught the sight of his wife. Well, wife in all but legality. They never got around to the actual marriage back in Xing, even though everyone knew they were eventually going to. </p><p>"The same one," he whispered in reply. One year now. One year since they had gone into the warehouse in pursuit of a mad Alchemist and his knowledge. One year since he had stood - quite idiotically - on the array for a spatial manipulation. One year since said array went awry and dropped them into this backwards, medieval, fantasy world. </p><p>One year. And as clueless about how to get back as they had been when they first arrived. Arms came around him and pulled him in against a soft, warm chest. He shuddered and let out a shaky breath, before his own arms lifted as if on their own accord and wrapped around the woman, hands clutching her clothes tightly. Soft fingers ran through his hair and that sweet, sweet voice whispered in his ears. The familiar, soothing rhythm calmed him down slowly. </p><p>Eventually, he pulled back, looking at May, at his warrior princess, and gave her a sad smile. “Sorry,” he whispered, “I promised I would protect you. And yet… you're always the one who ends up protecting me.” Albeit from himself. But he was sure his mind and memories and nightmares were his greatest enemy in this world.</p><p>A sharp sting on his arm brought him back to the present. “Ow!” he hissed, rubbing his arms where May had pinched it and pou… scowled at her. “What was that for?” May rolled her eyes and then settled herself on his lap. “Stop being absurd. We promised to protect each other. Remember?”</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t worry. I'll protect you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And I you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I will fight the world for you, for us.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And I'll watch your back as you do.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It's okay. We can do this, We will do this. Together.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Together. Partners.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Partners.”</em>
</p><p>Huddled together in a room of a cheap inn, the heavens crying and the skies thundering outside, plagued by the memories of their own world and the uncertainties of whether they would be able to return, those words spoken in the darkness that as they leaned into each other for warmth and comfort was the closest they had come to speaking any wedding vows. And to them, they meant more than any pre-written, rehearsed vows they could have spoken at a ceremony watched by hundreds of people.</p><p>He let out a soft breath and nodded. All this time with May and he still sometimes forgot how strong she was. Not because of her skills as an alkahestrist - though she was formidable in that respect too. No, he admired her strength to face the enormity of their situation and still hold on to her resolve, to her heart and mind, firmly enough for both of them. Whichever mysogynistic idiot said that women were the weaker sex was an idiot, Alphonse decided. The women in his life were infinitely stronger than him. Shishou, Winry, Pinaco, his lovely, strong May. He could never be….</p><p>Another pinch. Another hiss leaving his lips. “What did I do this time?”</p><p>“You had that look on your face.”</p><p>“What look?”</p><p>“That stupid look you have when you are praising someone while putting yourself down. Really, your talent astounds me.”</p><p>He opened his mouth to deny it….. and found that he couldn’t. He did have a tendency to… self-deprecate. He didn't remember doing that before he regained his body. But then again, all the time in the armor had been spent in a haze of getbackourbodies-findthephilosopher’sstone-stopthehomonculi-stopFather-saveAmestris. He suspected it also had something to do with his time in that … other realm. He vaguely remembered his body, sitting in front of that gate in the middle of endless white…. He shook his head. No use digging up old memories. He needed to focus on the here and now.</p><p>A movement caught his eye and he looked up at May. She had her head tilted toward the entrance - and exit - of the tent. “Zampano is coming. Along with Don. They seem .... agitated. And they’re close.” She said softly, as she pushed off him. He marvelled at her skills once again. To be able to sense chi so acutely to know exactly to whom it belonged and how they were feeling…. </p><p>He knew many highly skilled warriors of Xing could do that. And he knew May counted among them. Still, to see it in work always left him… awestruck. He had learned the basics of sensing chi during his time in Xing; he could sense a person’s species and position from it, and could use it fairly decently in battle. But he didn't think he could ever achieve the instinctual level of skill that May employed quite often.</p><p>He could now feel them, a few steps from the tent. And he had to wonder how far back they had been when May felt them. The tent flap opened and in came Zampano, accompanied by a young man of medium build with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. Quite plain, admittedly, but a decent fighter.</p><p>“Get ready.” Zampano’s words brought his attention back to his friend. “We siege the Castle of Pyke in an hour." Alphonse sighed softly and, for a moment, wondered. War. It was as adept at draining someone physically as it was at draining them mentally. Especially in this world, where transport and communication was slow and death was as common as leaves were in forests even when there wasn't a war. He had tried to avoid killing ever since coming to this world, but … in a world where most people were crueler than the Homunculi and more desperate than the last Ishbalans alive, it was inevitable. And this war wasn’t helping any. He just had to hope he didn’t take someone’s only family or support. </p><p>A hand on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see May’s concerned face. He gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile and turned to the two. “We will be there in a few moments. Where is Jerso?” Zampano sighed and jerked his head towards the entrance. “Out. He said he would meet us when we’re all ready to go.” </p><p>Alphonse wasn't surprised. Their lack of progress to find a way back home was bearing on their minds. And everyone was coping in their own ways. He was just grateful that he had May here with him. He would have gone mad without her solid, calming presence to ground him.</p><p>“We?” Don spoke up, making Alphonse look at him. “The lady, too?” He was looking at May with doubtful eyes. He would have said something in defense of May, but the truth was… he didn’t need to.</p><p>Sure enough, he felt May straighten beside him. “Is there a problem with that?” She asked with a strangely cheerful voice, He stifled a laugh when he saw Don gulp and take a step back. Alphonse knew, he just knew, that May had that look she had picked up from Lieutenant Haweye, with an eyebrow arched and one corner of her lips lifted into a challenging smirk. That expression just dared the other person challenge her.</p><p>No one ever did. And neither did Don. Quite wisely. No doubt he was remembering the time when he - and Rick, the other boy who had camped with them and had similar concerns when it came out that May was not a man - did take up that challenge and learned the hard way why May was not to be messed with. <br/>
He couldn’t blame them much, though. They grew up in a world where women were damsels in distress, better kept at home than be forced to face the harsh realities of the world, depending on men to protect them and provide for them. That was not true. Most women he met each had an inner strength to outmatch that of a hundred men’s. But this was not a world where they were able to show that strength, unlike his own.</p><p>He sighed and nodded at Zampano, who nodded back. Zampano quickly grabbed the armors and weapons of their male … tent-mates before grabbing the man by the scruff of his neck and dragging him away. Alphonse looked at May. “You didn’t have to scare him like that.” May blinked at him innocently with a “who, me?” look on her face. He shook his head with a fond smile on his face and got up from the bed, grabbing his armor.</p><p>It took a moment to fit it to his body. A clap and a small flash of light later, he had a reinforced armour and weapons. He turned to see May already decked in her own armor. He repeated the process with her armor. His way of alchemy was faster and, as such, more efficient like in situations like this. </p><p>When he was sure everything was in place, he looked her in the eye. “Ready?”</p><p>She nodded. “Ready.”</p><p>“Let’s go.</p>
<hr/><p>His blood sang with ecstasy as he sliced and hacked through man after man after man, uncaring of the blood that splattered his face, his armor, his clothes. His booming laugh echoed across the battlefield, even over the sound of the roaring battle. Ah. He hadn't felt like this since the Battle of the Trident, when he had caved that bastard Targeryan’s chest in. Say what you would about Rhaegar Targeryan, no one could deny that he had been one tough bastard.</p><p>He weaved and drove through his opponents with brute strength, his warhammer smashing through every head, chest or any other limb it met. He left a bloody trail and chaos in his wake, living up to his name as the demon of the Trident he had earned all those years ago. </p><p>And yet… he wasn’t. He wasn't living up to that name. Not the way he wanted to. No one else noticed, of course. Certainly not the dead bodies who had had the misfortune of being on the receiving end of his hammer. But he did. Years of complacency had left him … soft, for the lack of a better word. He had the reflexes. His muscles knew how to move. And yet, sometimes… his body faltered. His muscles ached, something he didn’t remember feeling during the last time he wielded this hammer.</p><p>Perhaps that was why someone got through his guard. He felt the back of his neck prickle and twisted, while at the same time leaning back to avoid the attack. But… It was a longsword. He wouldn’t get away. He started lifting his hammer to block it; but he knew it was too late. The sword would pierce his throat long before his weapon could reach. </p><p>Robert was pretty sure his life was supposed to flash before his eyes right about now. But there was nothing. Just a dull ache in his chest for all the things he wasn’t and wouldn’t be able to do - save Lyanna, love Cersei, look after his children, train his sons, give away his daughter in marriage - and a small satisfaction that at least he was going the way he wanted to do - in the glory of battle. The sword came closer and closer and he could do nothing but wait for it to pierce him …. </p><p>…. Until it didn't. It stopped, just before touching his throat. He looked up at the man, only to see blood spurting from the man's neck, a strange knife buried deep in it, as he fell forward. This time, he managed to avoid him, stepping back to let him drop on the ground, revealing a … petite? slim? thin and short … man walking towards him. A light armour covered his body and a helmet of similar material covered his face, leaving nothing but the eyes visible. He seemed to have no weapons but a shortsword that was strapped to his hip. He wasn't using it. But then how… that was when he noticed the small, strangely shaped knives in his hands. The same kind that was now buried in the Ironman’s neck.</p><p>He opened his mouth to say something to the young lad - he had to be very young to be that small; probably his first battle - when he threw himself forward, knives poised to strike. Robert’s eyes widened - traitor! a part of his mind yelled - and he lifted his hammer, ready to block any attack and, if needed, smash the little fuck’s head in.</p><p>But the man sped past him. He turned to see him slicing through another’s throat. And then … and then a dance started. A deadly dance, in which he weaved gracefully through the Ironmen who seemed to be clumsily and blindly  hacking away at air next to the young man. He was not from here, Robert decided. No Westerosi fought like that.</p><p>He absently dodged an attack at him and had his hammer meet the attacker’s face, his muscles revitalized now that they had a moment of reprieve. He watched the sight in front of him for a moment before he lunged forward, killing anyone who got through the man’s guard or whom the man left behind. It had been a long time since he acted as backup to anyone… not since his days of being a squire. Hah! Would you look at that? The King of the Seven Kingdoms, reduced to being backup by a brat. He liked this brat.</p><p>From the corner of his eyes, he saw a man swing a curved sword at the lad’s head from behind. ‘Coward,’ his mind spat while he yelled, “Watch out!” The lad jerked in surprise before he quickly spun and twisted his head out of the way. He managed to avoid the blow but the end of the sword caught the helmet and, as the attacker yanked the sword back, the helmet was wrenched off the young warrior’s head.</p><p>Robert’s mind screeched to a halt. Braid - long, black, sleek braid - fell down fell down the back of the soldier - and as she turned, Robert could see her face, round cheeks that came down in a slightly angular chin that should have looked unpleasant but instead served to make the face look more beautiful. And there really was no other word to describe the sight in front of him. The lad… was no lad at all. A young woman - a girl; she couldn’t be more than sixteen (though her … ahem, assets suggested an even lower age) - stood in front of him. Slanted eyes turned to him, swept over him once and, apparently satisfied with the assessment they got, turned to the assailant, who managed to gather quite a few friends.</p><p>The lass’s eyes met his once and, in that instant, they came to an agreement only warriors in battlefield fighting for their lives could come to. There was none of the prejudices and lessons drilled into him about ladies being delicate and needing to be protected in his mind that moment.. No, the warrior in him recognized another warrior. Together, they lunged forward.</p><p>He spun his hammer and easily blocked and dodged any attack that came his way while driving it straight into the chest and head of anyone who was stupid enough to attack him. This time, the lad - no, lass - was the backup. She moved around him gracefully - ducking under his arms, spinning behind him, twisting forward by his side - while taking care of the remnants of the group and killing anyone who was fortunate (or unfortunate) enough to not have died by his hammer. She did this while managing to stay out of the way of his blows the whole time.</p><p>Finally, he crushed the head of the one of the two left while his temporary partner sliced clean through the other’s throat. He absently noted that she was now using her shortsword. He straightened and looked around. The battle was starting to die down in this area of the battlefield, and more of his men were alive than the enemy’s. He grinned; victory was near.</p><p>He turned to the … girl… and saw that she was already putting on her helmet. Finally, he spoke his mind. “What’s a little lass like you doing here?” </p><p>She looked at him for a moment, before shrugging. “Reasons.” A non answer. Her voice was soft like the ladies of Court but there was a firmness there that could not be found in said ladies.</p><p>Robert was thick headed at the best of times. But even he knew not to pry when someone did not want to reveal their reasons for fighting. He would have, once. But heading a rebellion changed a person. He merely nodded. “You have my thanks.” She did save his life.</p><p>She nodded back in acknowledgement. “As you do mine.” Robert was confused, but she did not elaborate any further, instead sheathing her sword and putting her knives in a pouch attached to her hip (how had he not noticed that before?), clearly intending to leave.</p><p>“Wait!” Robert called just as she turned. “I would like to know the name of the person.”</p><p>She paused for a moment before heaving a sigh. “May. May Chang.”</p><p>That decided it. She was definitely not from around here. “May Chang.” The name was awkward on his tongue. “You have my eternal gratitude.”</p><p>She waved a hand at him dismissively. “Don't mention it, Your Grace.” She said. When Robert chuckled, she turned to him and levelled a piercing glare at him. “No. Seriously. Do not mention it. I just did what everyone else is doing.” He would have said something else but she was already running away. ‘Seven hells, she's fast.’ He probably would have followed her if not for Thoros of Myr appearing at his side. </p><p>“Alright, Your Grace?”</p><p>He looked at his friend and grinned. “Great!” He said. And meant it. “Just fucking great! You?”</p><p>“Well enough. Just finished up. Ned has cleared a path for soldiers to take the main tower where Greyjoy is hiding.”</p><p>“Well then, what are we waiting for?” He raised both his hammer and his voice. “Let’s win this fucking war!” He roared and the crowd roared with him. That feeling… it was exhilarating.</p><p>He turned to see if the woman was still there, though he didn't have much hope. No sign of her. She had disappeared completely. It was as if she had not been there at all. If not for the corpses around him sliced arteries, he would have doubted her existence. She was so small. And yet she took down fully grown men with just a few knives and a small sword. Strangely, a thought occurred to him at that moment and he wondered how his own daughter would look with knives in her hands and a fearsome snarl on her face.</p><p>The thought was…  not as disturbing as it ought to be. In fact, he liked the image very much. A girl with Cersei’s face but his passions….. Huh.</p><p>It seemed his sons were not the only ones he was looking forward to training.</p>
<hr/><p>Ned had never liked killing. Not like his friend did. For him, it was one of those necessary evils. He could do it. He was good at it. Almost frighteningly good. But he would rather not do it. That was not to say he didn’t enjoy fighting. That was impossible when you grew up with Robert. He enjoyed a good fight as much as the next soldier. He just didn't relish in blood and death and gore like most soldiers did.</p><p>However, said blood and death and gore was in an inevitable part of war. He didn’t like it. But he had gotten used to it. And he was resigned to having blood on his hands. If it saved his people, if it protected his loved ones - he would go to any lengths.</p><p>That was the only thought going through his mind as he stood in front of the rope bridge, staring at the Ironmen on the other side of the bridge, blades poised and ready to jump on the bridge the moment Ned and his men did. The ironmen converging on them from behind left little option but to do exactly that.</p><p>Strands of rope made a bridge connecting the towers and the Ironmen that had more experiences with said bridge surrounded them on both sides. They had the advantage here, both in numbers and in landscape. But Ned was not one to hesitate. Hesitance meant death. More so when one was the leader.</p><p>He turned towards the group of men behind him. They couldn’t have been more than fifteen in numbers. The Ironmen were more than twice that. The odds weren't good. But he had to make do with what he had.</p><p>“Whoever can fight on unsteady ground, stand forward.” A soft murmur rippled through his men and they shifted, clearly hestating. Before he could give them a sharp reminder that this was war, you idiots - a man stepped forward. He did not have any helmet or face-guard. Golden hair (more golden than that of Laniisters) framed his face in a side fringe and the rest of it was swept behind and tied in a ponytail. The man clutched his sword tightly - no shield, he noted - and gave a small nod, his equally golden eyes steeled in determination.</p><p>“I can, milord.” Ah. One of the smallfolks recruited from Lannisport, he guessed. His voice was mild, gentle, with none of the rough quality that men in general seemed to have. A part of him doubted the young man was actually smallfolk. His stance was too straight, too proud, his eyes alight with a fire not seen in most common people struggling to make ends meet.</p><p>Nevertheless, he nodded and turned to the others. “Anyone else?” The lad’s action seemed to have done its job and three more men stepped forward. He nodded again. This would have to do. “Very well, you four are coming with me. We will clear a path across the bridge for the others. And the rest of you,” he turned his eyes towards the rest of the group, “take care of them.” He jerked his head towards the Ironmen who had now reached their small group and were getting ready to strike. </p><p>He turned towards the bridge and stepped forward with a simple command of “Come”, expecting to be followed. The footsteps behind him said that his command had been followed. The clash of the group on ground with Ironmen was heard and ignored in favour of facing those ahead of them.  </p><p>Their enemies on the other side had already stepped on the bridge and were now rushing to meet them halfway. He sped up, felt those behind him do the same, and with a loud cry that echoed in the skies, they clashed. He clenched his teeth as his sword was blocked by another and pushed back. He did not have the brute strength of robert but he was not weak either. He managed to push the man back before shoving the sword away and driving his own sword through the man’s chest.</p><p>And then it started, the swinging, the hacking, the killing. Blood sprayed and guts spilled out and life left his opponents' eyes and he just kept going. This was not the time to stop. He cut through his enemies and felt the others doing the same.</p><p>Now, he was a good warrior. He knew that. Someone with his training can take multiple opponents at a time, no problem. The same could not be said for those who followed him. He realised this when, after a while, he paused and looked back after taking down another enemy, only to find the golden haired man fighting. The rest were … dead. Killed. He gritted his teeth, the familiar feeling of hate at himself for leading his men to their deaths curling in his chest. </p><p>The remaining man seemed to be doing well enough, spinning and dodging attacks efficiently and blocking the ones he couldn’t, before quickly slicing through his opponent to give them a quick, clean death. Ned guessed this man was like him when it came to battle.</p><p>He hadn't realised that he had been staring for a bit too long until he heard the telltale swish of a sword cutting through the air behind him. His reflexes reared up and he instinctively twisted, dodging the blow. But the sharp pain in his shoulder told him that he had not been able to dodge it completely. The sword sunk into his flesh. He gritted his teeth and stumbled forward, letting the momentum of the sword increase the distance between him and the attacker. </p><p>He turned and used his sword to push his opponent's away and then cut clean through his neck. That momentum managed to take him forward just a bit more and he cut down two more. He then panted, his blood pounding in his veins as he realised there were six or more opponents left and only two of them. He clutched his sword tightly and put it in front of him, pointing towards the men. For every step they took forward, he took one back, assessing them, trying to find the quickest way to dispose of them without getting himself killed. </p><p>He kept stepping backwards, until his back hit something. He risked a glance back and saw that some of the Ironmen had slipped past battle on the ground and were now looking at the young lad with leery eyes that drunkards usually aimed at barmaids. Said lad was tense, absolutely rigid, muscles ready to spring into action any moment. </p><p>He turned back to his own opponents. “Lad,” he called, “how many can you take?”</p><p>“I can take care of the ones on this side just fine. You?”</p><p>“Heh. I'll be fine, lad. You're 10 years too young to be worrying about me.”</p><p>He felt the boy shift behind him slightly. He didn't know what was going through the other boy’s mind but after a moment, Ned heard him speak. “Understood.” And with that confirmation, both of them threw themselves at their respective enemies.</p><p>Even injured, Ned was a fearsome warrior. He did not survive a rebellion and help his best friend take the throne just like that. He killed three of them, driving his sword into their vital organs and ouling it out before sinking it into the next Ironman he could find. The rest of them, though, quickly recovered themselves and countered his attacks before launching their own. He ducked and spun and dodged while trying to get his own weapon through their guard.</p><p>He managed to kill two more before the remaining three converged on him together. He blocked three swords and soon found himself being pushed back by them. He clenched his teeth, as he realised they intended to push him over the age. He screamed as he pushed back with all his strength. All he managed to do, however, was put them in a stalemate with the back part of his feet already past the edge. He didn't look back, knowing it could be his undoing.</p><p>What he did not count on, however, was the men using anything other than their swords. They couldn't lift their legs in this position. But one of them lifted a hand and punched his shoulder hard, right where his wound was. Pain burned through his muscles and his grip on his sword loosened. One more push and he was over the edge.</p><p>A scream ripped out his throat. This was it. His death. He would never see his wife, his sons and daughters. Catelyn, Robb, Jon, Sansa Arya - he would never be able to tell them the truth. He regretted not telling Catelyn the truth and now Catelyn would live the rest of her life thinking that he had betrayed her, that he had been an infidel. His Jon would grow up hated and hating himself and his Robb, his dear, sweet Robb would be eaten up and spewed out by the traitorous Court.</p><p>For a moment, it felt like all his organs had dropped down to his feet as he stated to sail through the air. And then…. Something grabbed his hand and his fall halted, leaving him dangling in the air. He looked up to see the golden haired man, clutching his hand tightly, his face marred by a frown of concentration. </p><p>“Milord, you need to pull yourself. Use both hands.” It was sound advice, he could already feel the man tugging hard to pull him up. But the ironmen on the bridge had other ideas. One of them swung his sword, aiming for the back of the lad’s neck. Before he could shout out a warning however, the man lifted his other hand - and his sword with it - without even looking back and blocked the man's blow, their swords clanging, while still trying to pull Ned up.<br/>
Ned tried as hard as he could. But he was not a light man. There was no way the man could fend off the ironmen that were comin on all sides to attack him and lift him up at the same time.</p><p>"Lad, let go of…." He started - there was no way he could let the young man die for him.</p><p>"No way in hell!" The boy's snarl cut him off and he looked up to see his golden eyes shining almost ethereally even in the dim light that illuminated the bridge.</p><p>"Don't be stupid," he snarled right back. "Leave me. You'll die if you don't."</p><p>It was as if the lad hadn't heard his words. "Get. Up." He said as he pulled him harder. But he had to keep half his focus on the swordsman bearing down on him and the moment of distraction cost him as the man managed to overpower him. He was pushed forward and almost a quarter of his body went past the edge. They both grunted as Ned went even further down, their grip on each other starting to slip.</p><p>"Damn you, boy! Let me go!"</p><p>Said boy didn't answer, just attempted to tighten his grip and pull him up. It was no use though. Their hands were sweaty and soaked in blood and there was no way the boy could pull him up now. The ironmen were standing right beside him, swords raised to strike the killing blow</p><p>Ned made his decision. He let go. The boy's eyes widened the moment he felt Ned's grip start to loosen. He immediately let go of his sword that he still had poised to defend and used that hand to grab Ned's arm. "Stop it, you self-sacrificing idiot!" If Ned could, he would have chuckled. No one had dared to talk to him like that since he had become Lord. As it was, he couldn't chuckle. No, all he could do was dangle and feel unspeakable agony and utter terror… for himself and for this young man who would now die for him. He could already see the nearest ironman's sword swinging down on the back of the man's neck and the scream ripped out his throat before he could stop it.</p><p>"NO!" </p><p>And then there was light…. Literally. Flames engulfed the man who had been intending to kill the lad and soon a sword followed it, aflame with the same fire. The man wielding it laughed wildly before lunging at the rest of the problem. Half of the already startled men were taken down easily as he danced around them with his flaming sword.</p><p>Thoros of Myr.</p><p>Ned sighed in relief and tightened his grip. Now that the other man was not in imminent danger of dying, Ned wasn't so eager to for either. He let the man pull him up before he quickly grabbed the nearest strand of rope that worked as a railing. Still keeping his grip as tight as he could, he lifted a leg onto the bridge and firmly planted it before using it as anchor to get the rest of his body up. </p><p>He grunted as he finally got on the bridge before he rolled over on his back, panting. The shifting beside him said that the young warrior was doing the same. There were no sounds around them; Thoros must have taken care of the rest of the men.</p><p>"Don't do that," the man's voice was full of sorrow as he spoke.</p><p>"Pardon?"</p><p>The man turned to look at him and he was hit with the intensity of emotions in those golden orbs. "Don't fucking sacrifice yourself. Don't give up. You have a family, don't you?"</p><p>Ned understood what the man was trying to say. But…. "That's not how it works. If my life…"</p><p>"If nothing," the boy said firmly. "You only lose when you die. Don't give up your life like that. Keep moving forward. Keep moving until you can't and then move again. Keep moving until you fall over and then get. Up. Don't just give up because you think it's the only way. It's not. It's never the only way."</p><p>The man's voice, so fierce and raw, cut deep. For the first time in a long time, he didn't know what to say. He stared at the man for a moment before he turned to face the sky. "You know," he started, "most people wouldn't dare speak to a Lord like that."</p><p>The lad chuckled and sat up, Ned following him, "I'm not most people." Ned looked at him again, eyes following his movements as he stood.</p><p>"What's your name, lad?" He asked, making the young man turn and look down at him. A small, warm smile spread across his face and he gave a shallow bow, nothing like the deep ones he had come to expect from smallfolks. "Alphonse Elric, milord." </p><p>A last name. He was right. The boy had to be from a noble family. Though he did not recognize the house. Essosi, perhaps? Ned nodded in acknowledgement. "Alphonse Elric, I thank you, for everything you have done."</p><p>He shook his head, smiling genially."I just did what anyone else would do." </p><p>That was not true. Not many would save another's life at the cost of their own. He opened his mouth to say that when he heard footsteps approaching him. He turned, ready to stand and launch an attack if need be, only to find Thoros of Myr walking towards him.</p><p>He relaxed, and took his time standing. The priest smirked at him. "You looked as if you needed some help, Lord Stark." He said, making the Lord chuckle. "I did," he admitted, "Your help is much appreciated."</p><p>The man tilted his head and frowned. "Speaking of…" he made a show of looking around, ".... where is the other one that helped you?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" Ned frowned and turned. "He's right…." He trailed off. The lad was nowhere to be seen. He could see half his men on the other side, battered and injured but alive and victorious. But no sign of the man. </p><p>"He was right here." He whispered. There was a long silence before the priest spoke up again. "Well," he sighed, "most of the ironmen have either fallen or been taken captive. So all we need to do is go in there," he jerked his thumb at the main tower, "and make Greyjoy kneel."</p><p>He frowned for a moment and then sighed softly, nodding. "Can you inform the king, priest?" He asked. "Let us get this over with. I want to go home." </p><p>He felt tired. So very tired.</p><p>
  <em>Catelyn. Robb. Jon. Sansa. Arya. I'm coming home.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>It was over. </p><p>They won.  </p><p>Greyjoy had bent the knee. His youngest son was taken hostage. Jorah Mormomt and several others had been knighted.And then Robert spoke.</p><p>“Today was the best fucking day I’ve had in a long, long while!” He said, addressing the crowd, who cheered. “The glory of war! This was what I was born for!” Ned shook his head fondly. His friend’s penchant for dramatics hadn’t faded one bit over the past years.</p><p>“But I regret to say that I spent years slacking away in the Red Keep and I felt it today,” he swept his eyes over the crowd, frowning. “If it was not for a young, brave warrior, this could have been my very last battle.”</p><p>Ned couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. So his friend had a similar experience? How curious. Robert raised a hand to stop the murmurs. “This person told me not to recognize the deed. But how can I not? He saved THE KING!!!” Another uproar from the audience and this time, it took a while to die down.</p><p>“Now, May Chang,” Ned frowned at that unfamiliar sounding name, “come forward.” He turned to see who would step forward to claim the glory.</p><p>No one did. </p><p>Robert frowned and called out the name again. No response. Two more calls. Ned could tell by the twitch of his brow that Robert was getting irritated. Something tugged at the back of his mind and he stepped forward.</p><p>“Robert,” he called softly, so only his friend would hear. “I would like to call someone as well.” Robert looked at him, his face still marred by the frown. He searched Ned’s face for a moment, and then nodded. </p><p>Ned looked toward the crowd. “Alphonse Elric!” No response. No one stepped forward. He called again. “Alphonse Elric.” He frowned and his eyes swept over the crowd once again. Then he adopted a different tactic. “Does anyone here know Alphonse Elric or May Chang?” His eyes swept over the men, trying to gauge their reactions. There. A young man with shaggy brown hair, shifting slightly, making himself smaller.</p><p>He pointed at him. “You! Come forward!” The boy jerked and looked up at him before looking around to see if Ned was pointing at someone else. Others had shifted away from him ever so slightly and, when it was clear whom the Lord was pointing at, he quickly stepped forward. It was not a good idea to keep the King and the Warden of the North waiting.</p><p>He dropped to his knees when he came close enough. “Your Grace. Milord.” He murmured.</p><p>“Stand.” Ned ordered and was pleased to see that his command was immediately followed. “Do you know anything about May Chang or Alphonse Elric?”</p><p>He shifted, hesitating. “Do not be afraid.” Surprisingly, it was Robert who spoke the reassuring words. “No harm will come to you or them.” Another moment of hesitance. And then the boy spoke. “I … I know them. Rick - my friend - and I stayed with them and their cousins after we took Lordsport. They were recruited with us from Lannisport.”<br/>
There was something odd there. Them and their cousins…. “Are they related?” Ned asked. Another, longer bout of hesitance. He shifted from leg to leg, clearly reluctant to say anything. Now, even he was getting annoyed. </p><p>“Speak.” His command was sharp, leaving no room for disobedience. The young man jerked before gulping and speaking. “They are…. They are man and wife.”</p><p>Shock rippled through the crowd and Ned’s mind echoed it. Man and wife? A woman? In the battlefield? Impossible. The crowd’s shouts echoed his thoughts. He turned to Robert to see how he was taking this…. And was even more shocked to find that there was no surprise on his face. Only a thoughtful look.</p><p>The King of the Seven Kingdoms looked at the boy. “Do you know anything else about them?”</p><p>The young man shook his head. “No. They said they were just travellers.”</p><p>“Do you know where they are now?”</p><p>A pause. A shake of his head.</p><p>“They're gone.”</p>
<hr/><p>At a distance from the castle, four individuals now stood at the now empty shore. Everyone was either dead or  at the tower. It gave them the perfect opportunity to get away. They stole a boat, it wasn't like the ironmen would need it. A few claps took care of the modifications to make it better and faster. </p><p>“It’s ready,” Alphonse said softly and turned to the other three. They nodded at him. There was a new, determined, almost manic fire in their eyes. They had fought a battle today and lived. They had come too close to death many times. They had stared death in the face. They had said their last prayers when they thought that this was it. And yet they survived. They were alive. Hope was not lost. It would never be lost. They were alive and well and they would find a way back home and Lord help anyone who got in their way.</p><p>You only lose when you die.</p><p>He looked at the three and nodded. “Let’s go.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WHOO! That was the longest chapter I Have ever written. 6923 words! Holy fucking shit!!! Kudos and reviews are life!</p><p>Also, I NEED A BETA TO CHECK OVER MY WORK AND TO DISCUSS PLOT AND BOUNCE IDEAS WITH THANK YOU.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A glimpse at Alphonse Elric and gang from another perspective years after the Greyjoy Rebellion.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I AM ALIIIIVVVVEEEE. AND SO FREAKING SORRY. Life hit me with a bulldozer, burned the remains and danced on the ashes. Okay, I may be exaggerating a bit but it has been a hard year. I lost someone very close. Life just... went to shit. I am trying to come back now. Hopefully this attempt will be more successful than the last.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oberyn could safely say not much caught his eyes these days. He did not like to think he was past his prime but he could admit he was on his way there. He had been fickle in his youth, moving from one pretty thing to the next in the blink of an eye, dancing around with spears and swords in his hands. </p><p>Unbowed. Unbent. Unbroken. He had been the very definition of the words of his House. </p><p>Not to say he still wasn't. But he had calmed down, no small thanks to his lovely Ellaria and his beloved daughters. He no longer ran after every pretty or interesting thing that caught his eyes. And, indeed, not many caught his eyes anymore, for there is not much he has not seen or tasted. It was rare now that he saw something that lit a fire in his belly the likes of which only Ellaria had been able to invoke in the recent past.</p><p>Rare. But not impossible.</p><p>His eyes flicked towards the sparring ground down below. His brother sometimes liked to look over the youngsters residing in the Water Gardens practice from this veranda. And Oberyn joined him sometimes, on his ever fleeting whims. Today, though, his reason for joining was more than a whim. It was the golden haired young man who was practising clumsily with a spear.</p><p>What did he find so interesting about this particular boy, you ask?</p><p>Well, too many things to count. The fact that he was an acolyte that an archmaester deigned to bring with him. The fact that he was still an acolyte despite completing his chain in a mere four years. The fact that his chain had not one, not two, but three Valyrian steel chain links. Marwin the Mage must be ecstatic, he mused. Or the fact that he had refused several offers of apprenticeship from renowned archmaesters. Or perhaps it was the fact that he was one of those highly rare acolytes who deigned to train their bodies along with their minds. Most acolytes and maesters he had known looked down their stuck up noses on the few who dared to pick up a sword. </p><p>Alphonse Elric - as he introduced himself as - was quite a puzzle.</p><p>Oberyn watched as the boy spun the spear and brought it down in an imitation of the movements he had seen from the instructor who taught the children. If Oberyn hadn't known beforehand that the boy had never touched a spear before coming to Dorne, he couldn't have guessed it now. The boy didn't have an experienced hand at the spear, he could tell. But his movements were that of a man who had been learning for several months, not a week and a half.  And he was getting better everyday. He was absorbing the lessons like a sponge, adapting quickly to every new technique he saw.</p><p>The boy finally brought the spear down in an arch, a move which would usually slash across a man’s chest, and pivoted before slamming it to the ground with enough force to disturb the sand on the ground, finishing that particular technique. Not flawless, but far too good for someone who had picked up a spear only ten days ago. </p><p>He then straightened, suggesting that this was the end of his practice today. Oberyn smiled and brought his hands up to give a slow, approving clap, partly because he truly was impressed and partly because he wanted to see what the boy's reaction would be. Every occupant of the ground looked up, but Oberyn's eyes were fixated on the boy, a sensuous smirk curving a corner of his lips. Everyone who knew of him or his reputation understood his gesture. Some rolled their eyes, some flushed and others looked at his target with curiosity.</p><p>The target himself was looking at him with surprise, before a soft smile appeared on his face and he bowed in acceptance of the praise. No embarrassment… no flirtatious smile either. Huh. He had been expecting one of the two. It was just as if he was accepting the praise from a superior… which was exactly what this was, honestly.</p><p>He straightened from his bow, his golden eyes meeting Oberyn's dark ones, his hair shining the same colour under the beating sun and his fringes framing his - quite handsome, Oberyn had to admit - face. The boy's appearance just added to his appeal.</p><p>It only lasted a moment. The boy turned around to put the spear in its place before he made his way inside without a glance back. The last thing Oberyn saw of him was him running a tanned hand through his golden locks, loosening them from his ponytail. </p><p>"You'd be barking up the wrong tree, Uncle," a mischievous voice spoke up beside him. He finally turned around to see his niece looking at him with amusement and his brother with disapproval. The archmaester tending to his brother looked like he had swallowed a lemon. Chuckling, he ignored them and turned to his Arianne.</p><p>"Why do you say so, dear niece?" He asked.</p><p>"He does not prefer men," was her answer.</p><p>"And how would you know That? Have you already claimed him?"</p><p>"Hm… I tried to. He refused." </p><p>"Then?" He raised an eyebrow.</p><p>His niece, he found, could be quite infuriating when she wanted to be. Instead of answering, she smirked. "You'll find out if you decide to make a move." </p><p>She said those words as if she was challenging him, hoping he would make a move. Well… who was he to deny his niece? Besides, he was quite eager to see what face the archmaester would make when he found him bed with his prized acolyte.</p><hr/><p>It was rare that his niece got one over him. He could safely say that this was one of those rare occasions. Perhaps, he truly had been barking up the wrong tree.</p><p>It hadn't been long after that conversation with his niece - after which his brother had decided to almost rip his ear off about going after a respected acolyte and no, Oberyn, you cannot take him to bed just to antagonize the archmaester but when had Oberyn ever listened? - that he had cornered the boy. Fresh out of the bath, a white cotton tunic covering his body and his damp locks stuck to his body, he made quite the sight. </p><p>So, of course, Oberyn made his move. It was not hard to corner him against a wall like he did with so many others before him, a cocky smile on his lips and flirtatious words on the tip of his tongue. The surprise from the boy was evident. Too evident. He pushed the thought away as the boy inclined his head with the customary “Prince Oberyn.” By the Seven, even his voice was soft.</p><p>Oberyn started with his usual lines. Ask him about his day, get him comfortable, praise him, flirt with him and, finally, get him into bed. The steps get shuffled around depending on the person. The boy, however, stopped him just as he was transitioning from ‘praise’ to ‘flirt’. The moment he heard the words, “I am very flattered, Prince Oberyn”, he knew it was a refusal. That was quite alright. Many played hard to get with him. He knew how to handle those.</p><p>However, as he continued his persuasion, it steadily became clear that the boy was not as receptive as he thought it would be. In fact, he was not receptive at all. There was only adamant refusal. Perhaps, Oberyn should have stopped then. But his pride would not let him. It all came to a head when Oberyn decided to close in on him. Alphonse Elric did something very few dared to do. </p><p>He stopped Oberyn. A hand came up to press on his shoulder, not enough to push him away, but the gesture was clearly meant to stop him. And he did, more out of surprise than anything.</p><p>"My Prince, I really am flattered. However, I will have to refuse your offer." </p><p>He smirked. "And why is that? Are you worried about your honour? Being invited to my bed is an honour itself, you know. Don't tell me you have never taken someone to bed."</p><p>And then he finally got the reaction he wanted. A flush rose to his pale cheeks and his eyes flicked away. Oberyn's eyes widened the slightest bit in disbelief.</p><p>"You haven't," he breathed out. By the gods, was the boy really that innocent?</p><p>"I haven't," he admitted, once again defying the conventions of how young men behave. "But that is not the reason I refuse."</p><p>"Then what is?"</p><p>"I'm spoken for."</p><p>Oberyn's brows rose almost comically. "You are… spoken for?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"You're an acolyte, though."</p><p>"I am."</p><p>"You have completed your chain."</p><p>"I have."</p><p>"But you do not plan on becoming a maester?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>A pause. "I …. have my reasons."</p><p>"I see," he then leaned in, removing a stray strand of hair stuck to his cheek. "Any chance I can persuade you otherwise?"</p><p>Alphonse Elric moved away from that hand. That was answer enough. But he still shook his head. "I would never betray her like that," he said, his voice firm. Oberyn could admire that. He could count on one hand the number of men he had encountered who had loyalty like that.</p><p>Whatever Oberyn was, he was not a piece of shit who forced himself someone unwilling. No, that was the work of the likes of the Mountain - oh how the thought of him made Oberyn's blood boil. So, he nodded and stepped away. He could see the shift of the boy's shoulder as they lowered from their tense position. Huh. So the boy was not as unaffected as he claimed to be. That was good to know.</p><p>The boy gave the customary bow of his head and went on his way. Oberyn watched him disappear around the corner. He seemed to be in a hurry. He sighed softly and turned around. He needed to vent the heat building up in him.  Ellaria was spending the day with their daughters and he was not to disrupt her time with them. That only left one option. He wondered if Sierra was available today. </p><p>And that was how he found himself witnessing this situation. He had been just walking down the market after three rounds of satisfying fuck at the brothel. Turns out, Sierra had been available. She always knew what he wanted. So today, she brought along a pretty boy who moaned prettily when Oberyn made use of him. As he said, it was quite satisfying.</p><p>He hummed happily, wondering if he should buy one of those trinkets Ellaria loved, when he heard an excited squeal, followed by a scream of "Al!" as what seemed like a blur passed him. He turned ever so slightly to look at the source of the commotion, only to find the blur to be a petite young woman who had now leapt with her arms open to tackle ….. was that Alphonse?</p><p>He was wearing commoner clothes with a good over his head and his chain was nowhere, but his delighted face as he looked up at the woman revealed his identity. He himself parted his arms and caught the woman with a grunt, stumbling back a bit (she was so tiny. Why was he stumbling?) but managing to keep them upright and balanced.  Once he regained his bearings, Oberyn saw the boy wrap his arms tightly around her and bury his face into her hair, uncaring of where they were. Not that Dorne had any qualms about such things.</p><p>The boy pulled back and looked her over, reverently cupping her face and kissing her forehead while the woman herself buried face into the crook of his neck. They acted as if they hadn't seen each in years. Perhaps they truly hadn't, if the way they were looking over each other and refusing to let go was any indication. </p><p>He perhaps should have gone on his way then, left the lovers to unite. He would have, had the woman not been followed by two men who, in normal circumstances, Oberyn would have thought were trying to corner the woman into a dark alley. Instead, she detached herself from the acolyte to grab them by their wrist and pull them forward only for the golden haired boy to pull them into a hug. It seemed to be some kind of reunion. </p><p>They were quite an odd bunch, now that he thought about it. The girl was definitely Yi-Tish … she had the perfect features for those. One of the men looked like he could be from the Summer Islands. And Alphonse…. Well, he had quite some unique features of his own. The last man looked like he could easily blend in with the Westerosi. Like Oberyn said, they were quite an odd bunch. </p><p>He should not have, but he could not contain his curiosity. He pulled his cloak over himself and walked after them to a tavern tucked into the corner of an alley. It wasn't one he frequented, but he knew it. Many commoners and foot soldiers preferred this tavern for its comparatively lower prices. </p><p>He did not go in immediately. That would be suspicious. He waited for a few moments before going in. Ignoring the looks that came his way, he kept his hair casual as he took a seat not too far yet not too close to the group he was hoping to spy on. He thanked the gods this hood was long enough to cover his face. He sat down with his back to them and just nodded quietly at the tavern wench when she asked if he would like some ale.</p><p>As he sipped the ale, he kept one ear towards the group, hoping to hear what they were saying. It soon became clear, however, that his hopes were in vain. Because they were speaking in a tongue he had never heard before, heavy and rough on the ear. The girl had a slight accent but she too spoke the language fluently. He could not understand a word. They spoke in hushed tones and those close enough to hear them sent them strange looks. It was a given… he doubted any of these people ever heard anything other than the Common Tongue. However, that did not explain why Oberyn did not know it. He had travelled far and wide and while he did not claim to know everything, he had thought he had heard enough language to at least distinguish where a speaker belongs. But now… nothing. He had never heard that language, not even a whisper of it.</p><p>It only made his curiosity peak. He waited in hopes that they would switch to a more understandable language. But… they did not. The entire time they were there, they spoke in that same language, in those same hushed tones. </p><p>The stayed a while, perhaps an hour or so, their tongue unknown to him the entire time, before they stood and made their way out. He turned slightly to look at them and he could have sworn that Alphonse's eyes flicked towards him. But the boy went on his way. It must have been his imagination. The boy had shown no indication at all that he knew Oberyn was there.</p><p>There was no use following them. It would be too suspicious. He sighed softly. Well, that had been a fruitless venture. He wondered how the archmaester that had been eyeing this acolyte would take it. A grin graced his lips.</p><p>Maybe not entirely fruitless.</p><hr/><p>“Preposterous!”</p><p>Not a fruitless venture, indeed. The archmaester had been examining Doran when Oberyn came. He had taken a seat and waited for the perfect opportunity to casually mention his precious acolyte dallying around with a girl. He smiled with amusement as the archmaester’s face turned increasingly red, on the verge of purple. Who knew the human skin could be such a diverse palette without some stimulation? It was quite amusing.</p><p>“Oberyn,” his brother intoned, a warning underlying his voice. Oberyn’s smile widened. He had heard that tone all of his life. It had never been able to stop him. “Are you sure of what you have seen?”</p><p> "Quite, brother,” he grinned before turning to the archmaester. “He is coming here, is he not? You can ask him yourself.”</p><p>Indeed. The archmaester had only waited for Doran’s permission before calling for the acolyte. He should be coming any moment now…. A knock sounded at the door. Ah! Speak of the Devil. </p><p>There was a pause for permission and once Doran granted it, the door opened to reveal Alphonse … not in his acolyte uniform, but in the garbs of a commoner. </p><p>The archmaester did not wait. He walked to the boy and grabbed him by his arms. “Alphonse Elric! Tell me this is not true!” His voice was frantic, almost desperate. The  archmaester coveted Alphonse more than Oberyn had initially thought. He knew how archmaesters got excited at the thought of having a competent apprentice to whom they can pass on their knowledge and ideas. However, he had never seen an archmaester so frantic. </p><p>Before Alphonse could even respond, the archmaester continued his frantic speech. “It could not be! Prince Oberyn must be jesting! You are to be a maester! My apprentice! You cannot be … be planning to bind yourself to a woman!”</p><p>Alphonse sighed softly and his eyes flicked towards Oberyn. He did not seem surprised in the least. Oberyn smiled unapologetically. He then turned towards the archmaester and gave an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry, archmaester. I was just coming to tell you. And to hand over my chain.”</p><p>The archmaester looked even more frantic, if that was possible. “No. no, this … this is a mistake, it has to be. You are confused. This …. this woman has led you astray.”</p><p>“No one,” Alphonse started, his voice slightly firmer than before, “has led me astray. I have always known what I want.”</p><p>“And this … this is what you want? Give up a respectable position as a maester …. an archmaester … for some wench you just…”</p><p>“Archmaester!” The word came across sharp enough to cut stone, the warning clear in his voice. “I would thank you not to speak of her like that.” His voice was calm, and somehow that was worse. “I knew her well before I even thought of coming to the citadel. I … have loved her well before that as well.”</p><p>"What? You want me to believe you never intended to become a maester?" Alphonse's face was answer enough. Oberyn could not see his face, but he was sure the archmaester was fighting between anger, disbelief and shock. </p><p>"I'm sorry," Alphonse whispered again, sounding genuinely apologetic. "I know you and the other archmaesters expect a lot from me. But being a maester was never my goal. I just… I just wanted the knowledge. The only way to gain the most knowledge in Westeros was the Citadel."</p><p>"Just the knowledge," the archmaester mumbled and shook his head. "Then Why? If you want knowledge, being a maester, becoming an archmaester is the most plausible way. Why must you give it up for that woman?"</p><p>"That woman," he said, the sharp tone back in his voice, "is my wife." Thay…. Was a surprise. He had gone into the citadel leaving behind a wife. And what was that wife doing away from her husband? He had never seen any man outside of Dorne grant so much independence to their wives. </p><p>Alphonse's voice brought Oberyn's attention back to him again. "And I have other reasons as well. Becoming a maester, binding myself to the realm was never an option for me." </p><p>There must have been something on his voice. The archmaester slumped. Oberyn never would have thought that the archmaester would give up so easily. Well, that diminished the fun.</p><p>Alphonse patted the man, smiling apologetically, before he stepped aside to face Doran, bowing deeply. "I apologise, my Prince. I did not intend to waste your valuable time this way."</p><p>Doran waved a hand dismissively. "Think nothing of it. I myself was quite curious as to why such a talented acolyte would want to give up on the title of maester. You must love this woman very much."</p><p>Alphonse smiled, his eyes crinkling and his eyes lighting up. "I do." He then cleared his throat, clearly making an effort to compose himself. "I actually came here with a parting gift, my Prince."</p><p>"A gift?" Doran asked as Oberyn leaned forward curiously. "For me?"</p><p>Alphonse nodded in answer. "May I?" He asked softly, clearly seeking permission to approach. Doran gestured at the table in acceptance and Alphonse walked forward, the archmaester following him curiously. It was then he noticed the small satchel in his hand, big enough for only one - perhaps two - objects.</p><p>He opened it to reveal a box and opened the latch of the box, pulling the lid back. Inside, there were nine vials, arranged in rows of three, all filled with a clear liquid. “A medicine, my Prince. To treat the symptoms of your gout.”</p><p>Oberyn sucked in a sharp breath and he could see the collective tensing up of both Doran and the archmaester. “How…” The archmaester breathed but did not need to finish the sentence for them to understand what he wanted to say. Doran had only been diagnosed by the archmaester a few days ago. And they had not broken the news to anyone. Not even  Doran’s children. Then how did this acolyte know?</p><p>Alphonse seemed to know what they were thinking. He put his hands up in the universal gesture to placate and sighed softly. “My apologies. I know this seems suspicious. But I just followed your symptoms. I was there most of the times that the archmaester examined you. I just followed the most logical path from there, considering your diet ad environment. It also helped that most books and documents the archmaester consulted had gout listed in them.”</p><p>Oberyn let out a harsh breath. It was a logical train of thought. One that made sensen if Alphonse really was the genius he showed himself as. Then why did he get the feeling that everything he said right now was horseshit? </p><p>Doran was still looking at the box suspiciously. Alphonse smiled at him. "I have not tampered with them in any way that would harm you. If you want me to prove that, I can. Please choose any of the vials at your will. And I will drink from that."</p><p>Doran's face was unreadable as he looked at the man before he looked down and chose the one on the upper left corner. Alphonse did not hesitate to take the vial and open it. A sharp smell filled his nose and Oberyn saw Alphonse grimace. "I still have to work on the smell," he mumbled before pressing the vials to his lips and tipping it. He couldn't see his throat love as he swallowed it. </p><p>When he straightened and removed the vial from his mouth, almost a fourth of it was gone. He looked at Doran. "You will not need to drink this much in one go. Only three drops each after breakfast and dinner. It won't heal your gout completely, but it should treat the symptoms enough to reduce it and keep it from worsening." </p><p>The archmaester spoke up then. "We have milk of poppy for that. Why should we take this …. this completely untested solution you made?" It seemed being bested by a mere acolyte hurt his pride.</p><p>Alphonse looked back at the archmaester. "Milk of poppy only helps reduce the pain caused by the gout; it does not treat the gout or its causes. While this won't do that either, like I said, it will reduce the symptoms enough to keep it from worsening," he then directed a dry smile at the princes, "Besides, I have proved it's not poison. Then … what's the harm in taking it, right?"</p><p>That was not true. It could be a slow acting poison. One that built up over time and ate away from the inside. Yes, it could easily be that. But… Oberyn was an instinctual creature. He had learned to trust his instincts more than anything else and, right now, his instincts were telling him there was no lie in Alphonse's words.</p><p>The archmaester sighed. "And to think you refuse to become a maester." He shook his head at Alphonse as if the acolyte was a deranged idiot. " And tomorrow you're going to tell me you already found a way to cure gout."</p><p>Alphonse shifted, looking hesitantly between them. "Well…" </p><p>"Impossible!" The archmaester sputtered and Oberyn thought he saw a vein appear in his forehead. "You can't tell me you can cure gout!"</p><p>"Well… no. I can't," Oberyn let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. And then Alphonse spoke again. "My wife, May… she can."</p><p>There was absolute silence for a moment. And then the maester let out a loud chuckle. "Oh! You have always been a good jester. And I was actually starting to think you have managed to do what leagues of archmaesters couldn't."</p><p>The look on Alphonse's face said that his words were anything but a jest. And the silence from Alphonse seemed to clue in the archmaester on that. "You…. You're serious?" He asked with an incredulous look on his face. "By the seven, you must really be smitten with that woman. A woman finding the cure for gout? Hah!"</p><p>"And why does that sound so impossible?" Alphonse asked sharply. "Women are far more intelligent than you give them credit for." He said it in a voice that made it quite clear that this had always been a point of contention between them. "And May has been studying the human body since she was five or six. She is far more knowledgeable than me in these matters."</p><p>If Oberyn had been drinking anything, he would have choked on it. The man that seemingly made a miracle treatment for gout was calling someone else - a woman, no less - more knowledgeable than himself? Even in Dorne, one would be hard pressed to find any young man of this calibre not drunk on his own power and arrogance. </p><p>If Alphonse noticed the disbelieving air around him, he ignored it as he continued to speak. "Of course, she can treat yours because it is only the beginning stage of gout. It would be easy for her to take care of it at the source now. She won't be able to do much if it worsens." </p><p>It was then Oberyn, who had been uncharacteristically quiet as this entire drama unfolded, spoke up. "If she can treat my brother so easily, why did you not offer that instead of … this?" He gestured at the vials. </p><p>Alphonse glanced at him and let out a soft sigh. "Because… her treatment would require her to be completely alone with the Prince, who would need to be unconscious." And Yes, now Oberyn could understand why Alphonse was so hesitant. There was no way they would allow an unknown woman to be near Doran while he was vulnerable. Even if there were guards outside, there were still too many risks, too many ways Doran could be killed. There were people who could kill without so much a whisper of sound. </p><p>"That is impossible." Doran’s answer was immediate, prompting a wry, unsurprised smile from the acolyte. </p><p>“I thought so.” He let out a soft sigh. “I wish you could, however. You would be saving me so much pain.” The last part was mumbled but since they were near him, they all heard it and exchanged bewildered looks with each other.</p><p>Before they could inquire into it, the boy sighed and gave a deep bow towards both Doran and Oberyn. “With your permission, I would like to take my leave.”</p><p>Doran tapped on the table for a moment before he sighed and gave a curt nod. “Very well. I thank you for your kind gift,” Doran smiled amiably, though Oberyn doubted he would use it at all, even after the man drank it.</p><p>Alphonse straightened. “If you do not mind, may I borrow the archmaester for a moment.”</p><p>Doran was clearly curious but he stamped it down as he waved a hand in permission. Alphonse turned towards the archmaester and gestured for him to go ahead. The archmaester’s eyes reflected curiosity as he went ahead with Alphonse following him.</p><p>The two brothers were silent for a long moment after the doors closed behind the archmaester and the soon to be former acolyte. It was Doran who broke the silence. “What do you think of him?”</p><p>It was the first time Doran asked him about the boy. Though he had been curious about the talented acolyte, it had never been enough for him to ask questions about him bar the first time they met. From the boy’s demeanour, he seemed like an exiled noble fallen on hard times, humble yet carrying an air about him that the smallfolk could never hope to imitate. And that was what they assumed he was and questioned no further, considering that he was a trusted acolyte from the Citadel. But now, a range of questions appeared before them with no answer in sight.</p><p>“Honestly?” Oberyn asked. “I have no idea.”</p><hr/><p>“They refused, didn’t they?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“.....”</p><p>“You’re going to do it anyway, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Alphonse Elric sighed in exasperation.</p><hr/><p>Loud and frantic thumping on his door was what woke Oberyn up the next day. He groaned, his head pounding as he tore himself away from the delicious warmth of his paramour, cursing whoever had dared to disturb his sleep. They knew not to wake him up. He wrapped one of the covers around his waist before walking to the door and wrenching it open. </p><p>“What…” The word came out as a growl but that was all he could get out before the servant bowed and spoke frantically. “My deepest apologies, Prince Oberyn. Prince Doran summons you. With haste.”</p><p>His breath caught in his throat. Did something happen? Was Doran alright? Were any of their children hurt?  He barely managed to throw his clothes on before he was running through the hallways towards his brother’s chambers. And as soon as he reached there, he screeched to a halt. Doran was …. pacing. Furiously. Without pause. No sign of weakness, no grimace of pain on his face, no break to let his limbs rest.</p><p>"Brother?” He called out tentatively.</p><p>Doran looked up at him and there was a light in his eyes that Oberyn had not seen in a long, long time. It had dulled when they lost their mother, their sister and dulled further when he heard the news of the incurable disease settling in his body. He approached Oeryn with a speed he hadn’t been able to achieve in months now and grabbed him by his arms.</p><p>“It doesn’t hurt, Oberyn,” he whispered, “It doesn’t hurt.”</p><p>As much as Oberyn wanted to celebrate, he knew he had to be rational here. Ha! Oberyn being rational. Who would have thought? He put a hand on Doran’s shoulder. “Brother, calm down. What happened?” </p><p>It was then Doran seemed to notice how he was behaving. He stepped back, composing himself and clearing his throat. “I… do not know. I woke up to none of the pain I have been feeling the past few months. I felt no pain when I walked either. And… well, you know the rest.” He said, his calm, rigid mask back in place.</p><p>Oberyn’s eyes scanned the room and fell on two pieces of paper on the nightstand. He walked over and grabbed one of them, unfolding it and running his eyes over the contents.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Prince Doran, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I know you said you did not want my help healing. However, I decided to ignore that because I do not feel comfortable leaving someone to suffer just because they are too stubborn for their own good when I can do something about it. So, yes, I have healed your gout. You are welcome.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> However, I cannot guarantee it won’t come back. I would recommend you still take Alphonse’s medicine, just to be sure. And on the other paper, I have written a list of things you should and shouldn’t eat. Even if you do not take the medicine, please follow the diet. It will significantly reduce any further risk. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This will find you well. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sincerely,  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> May Chang,  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Alphonse Elric’s wife. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> P.S.: Sorry about the guards! I could not have them disrupting my process. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oberyn frowned and grabbed the other paper. Sure enough, there were two separate lists, one of things not to eat and the other of things to eat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Do Not Eat  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Fishes like tuna, codfish, salmon, trout, anchovy, sardine. Avoid most fish if you can,  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Limit meat as much as you can. Again avoid altogether if you can. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Stop drinking alcohol, especially your stupid spiced wine. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Do Eat </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Vegetables and fruits </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lots of water (a pitcher a day at least) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Fruit juice (as much as you can) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wheat and bran </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Note: Some fishes are alright. But avoid the ones I have named and limit others as much as you can. Similarly, eat wheat and bran in moderation. I cannot mention everything in this small note so follow the above instructions as much as you can, please. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What do they say?” Doran’s voice made Oberyn tear his eyes from the paper in his hand. Oberyn quietly handed over the slips to him and watched quietly as his brother read, his expression betraying nothing at all. </p><p>A moment later, Oberyn asked the question niggling in his mind. “What’s that about the guards?” He raised an eyebrow, turning to said guards, who were shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably.</p><p>“They were unconscious when I came in,” it was the servant who answered.</p><p>“You mean to say,” he started lowly, “that someone managed to knock out guards put in place to protect my brother in the middle of the night and no one knew about it until the morning?”</p><p>He could practically see the shivers running down their spines at his words. They were afraid. Good. They should be. He was going to put the entirety of the guards through the ringer. They were clearly getting far too complacent.</p><p>“Oberyn,” his brother’s voice was solemn and Oberyn turned around to look at him in the eyes. “Do you think we can trust this?”</p><p>“Honestly?” He asked as his mind ran through his observations of Alphonse Elric and his brief glance at his group. “Yes.”</p><hr/><p>He stood against the railing of the boat, his ponytail swaying in the soft breeze. A deep voice resounded behind him.</p><p>“So? Where to now?”</p><p>He looked at his companion, taking her delicate yet strong hand in his own. They smiled at each other before turning to the sea spread out before them.</p><p>“North.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A few things.<br/>1. It is canon that alkahestry can be used for medical purposes. I think May can heal gout at its beginning stage and only reduce it if it worsens.<br/>2. This about 6-7 years after the Greyjoy rebellion, 3-4 years before the start of Game of Thrones. Many things have changed in the last few years, which will be shown in later chapters.<br/>3. I am not satisfied with this chapter. I may come back and rewrite it later or completely delete it and write a new one.<br/>4. Up until now, I have had no beta. So you may find mistakes here. I am talking with someone about being my beta. I'll let you know if it works out!<br/>5. Comments and kudos are life. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Flames are not.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>